


Hogwarts Letters: Oberon

by Aphroditedany



Series: Something Sweet in Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany





	Hogwarts Letters: Oberon

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am in Ravenclaw!!!_

_To be honest, it came as a huge surprise. I expected Gryffindor, but the Hat got its verdict almost immediately and put me into the House of Rowena Ravenclaw. I quite like it here. The Ravenclaw Tower is bright and warm, and the blue and bronze colours look really good on me. Wait, that was too vain. Almost Slytherin. Dad, I know you hoped I would be sorted into your old House, like Callie, but it just doesn't suit me._

_Anyway... After the Sorting, when I sat down with my new classmates, I met a new girl. Her name is Helen Davies and she is a half-blood. She is a very interesting and smart girl, but she reminds me a bit of Aunt Luna. She was talking about weird creatures that I have never heard about, nor have I ever seen. I only nodded politely at her naration, but I think she is a little crazy. What do you think? Should I believe her?_

_I know I shouldn't write this here, but she is...Well, she is pretty. She has long blond-red hair and beautiful green eyes. Have you ever seen green eyes? Except from Uncle Harry's, of course. And James's. And Al's._

_The food after the Sorting was delicious, and I found out they serve one of mum's specialities, the blueberry-almond pie. They don't make it as nice as Mum does, but it was okay._

_The Prefects are knocking our doors now and the lights are closing. It's time to go to our dorms and sleep._

_I will write again as soon as possible, but don't worry too much for me. I am a big boy now._

_All my love,_

_Oberon_

_P.S. Callie was laughing when she saw my face after the Sorting. She had guessed I wanted Gryffindor and she teased me about it. Ruffling my hair in front of Helen!!! Please, Mum,tell her not to embarrass me in front of <strike>the girl I like </strike> my fellow Housemate!!! _


End file.
